dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
So Mi
Perfil thumb|298px * Nombre: Somi (소미) *'Nombre coreano :' Jeon So Mi (전소미) *'Nombre canadiense:' Ennik Somi Douma *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Canadá *'Nacionalidad:' Coreana-Canadiense *'Altura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 48kg *'Tipo de Sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Piscis *'Zodiaco Chino:' Serpiente *'Familia:' Padres y hermana menor. *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Películas *Gukje Market (2014) ''cameo Programas de TV * 2016: Produce 101 (Mnet) * 2015: Sixteen (Mnet) * 2013: Let's Go! Dream Team II (25.05.13 x) Revistas *'2013:' SEOUL (Abril 2013) Curiosidades *'Tiempo de aprendiz:' 2 años (ingresó en diciembre del 2013) *Hobbies: Comprar, pasear sola, y considera un hobbie celebrar su cumpleaños o de alguien. *Especialidad: Taekwondo, cocinar, se le da bien cualquier tipo de ejercicio, y ser brillante. *Manías: Cantar de la nada un verso de alguna canción. *Cosas que le gustan: Los animales y la gente. cosas que sean realmente realmente únicas, las camisetas y cosas de Coca-Cola. Asimismo le gusta hacer retratos en formas de caricaturas. *Estilo de la moda: Le gusta la moda única. También le gusta la ropa que lleva el logo de Coca-Cola. *Música favorita: Hip-Hop de la vieja escuela. Canciones de Hip-Hop como "Gangsta’s Paradise", "The monster" de Rihanna, "We are the world" y "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cyndi Lauper. *Intereses recientes: Fotos de modelos. Le gusta el ambiente diferente que hay en las fotos de modelos, además que puede aprender mucho de eso, en un futuro, le puede ser útil. Recientemente, ha estado interesada en modelos de vintage, sesiones de fotos, pasarelas y fotos diarias. *Fue la sexta aprendiz en ser revelada para el Programa Sixteen. *Somi participó en el programa Sixteen, el cual consistía en el debut de ella en el grupo Twice; sin embargo, ella fue eliminada en la última ronda. En la competencia, Somi fue una de las miembros que estuvo mayor tiempo en Major (5 veces). *Su padre es de Canadá y su madre de Corea del Sur. *Somi nació en Canadá; sin embargo solo se quedo por 6 meses. Luego ella viajó a Corea del Sur. Es por ello, que Somi es considerada ciudadana coreana ya que llegó a los 6 meses de nacida. *Se describe a ella misma como muy brillante/encantadora y feliz. *En el 2011 participo en un vídeo para Sit-Com Educacional GEE (educación y culturación de niños en Corea) *En Let's Go! Dream Team II le preguntaron "¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas grande?" a lo que ella respondió "Quiero ser cantante" *Los MCs en Let's Go! Dream Team II le pidieron una canción y cantó "Rolling in the deep" asombrando al público con su voz y pronunciación del ingles, e incluso se escucha a alguien diciendo "Es mejor que Bora". (En el minuto 31:30) Vídeo *Comparte cumpleaños con Taeyeon de Girls Generation *Al perder en la carrera por un incidente que tuvo su compañero en Let's Go! Dream Team II, los MCs le permitieron terminar la carrera con su padre haciendo que se sorprendieran por su buen trabajo en equipo que logró que ganaran (la carrera empieza desde el minuto 34:37) Vídeo *Se le puede ver en algunas partes del MV de "Stop stop it" de GOT7 *En el 1er episodio de Sixteen, dijo que el taekwondo le ayudó mucho a superar los momentos tristes y duros de su niñez con respecto a la discriminación que ella recibió por ser de raza mixta. Ella dijo que el taekwondo la hizo brillar y no sentir más miedo. *La famosa fotógrafa Zosun Hi elogió a Somi en la sesión de fotos debido a que lucía más natural frente a las cámaras con respecto a sus poses y expresiones. *En una entrevista declaró que tiene una personalidad que hace que rápido sea cercana a las personas, incluso aunque se conozcan de pocos minutos y por ello piensa que eso hace a su personalidad muy especial. *Suzy dijo para la revista Viva100, que Somi se le asemeja más a ella, debido a su brillante e inocente personalidad. *En el ep. 5 de Sixteen le visitó su padre y hermana menor; su padre declaró que al escuchar acerca de la discriminación que recibió su hija se le partió el corazón y que su madre lloró (video) *En el ep. 5 de Sixteen dijo: "Aunque soy una persona que siempre se muestra alegre, tengo mucha tristeza dentro de mi" explicando que el tema de la discriminación hacia ella por ser mestiza es un tema que le pone muy sensible. *Somi dijo en una entrevista que le gusta el logo de "Coca Cola";pero no le gusta mucho la bebida. *Es muy buena tocando el piano (enlace). *Después de la eliminación, Somi fue tendecia en Naver (pagina web coreana) ocupando el puesto #1; asimismo en Weibo (pagina web China), y otros. Todos los comentarios daban muestra de apoyo y amor hacia Somi y asimismo, esperaban ansiosos su debut. Y también, hubo un topic en weibo que decía: "Somi, esperamos por tu debut"; el cual fue leído más de 1 millón de veces en menos de una semana. *Somi escribió un carta; que fue publicada por su "fansite" en Naver; en el que ella agradecía a todos sus fans y dijo que ella mejorará sus habilidades; y volverá más brillante que nunca. *Somi forma parte del programa de supervivencia Produce 101 de M!net, el 17 de Diciembre se reveló su perfil junto con un vídeo mensaje . *Después que se revelará su ingreso en Produce 101; Somi fue tendencia en Naver y Weibo por varias horas; asimismo los knetizens mostraron su apoyo. Además fue tendencia mundial ocupando el puesto #1. *Después de la primera emisión de PRODUCE 101. Jeon Somi fue tendencia #1 en Naver. *En el primer episodio de 'Produce 101' hizo un cover de la canción: Lips are Moving de Megan Trainor; obteniendo la calificación mas alta "A" *Ocupo el primer lugar entre todas las participantes por el voto del publico. [1] * Se encuentra en el 1er lugar por 2da semana consecutiva en Produce 101. * Se encuentra en el 1er lugar por 3ra semana consecutiva en Produce 101. *Somi fue llevada al hospital en el ep. 3 de Produce 101 debido a un dolor estomacal; debido a eso, ella tuvo que faltar a un par de ensayos. *El famcam de Somi es el más visto y como segunda queda Sohye su compañera en PRODUCE 101. *Es muy cercana a Park Haeyoung lo han demostrado varias veces, los fans de Somi hasta la apoyan votando por ella alegando su cercanía. Galería Somi_Sixteen_000.jpg Mug obj 143212450856454530.jpg FB IMG 1450437808813.jpg Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 2001 Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz